<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ensnared Souls by MinervaFeatherflight</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23171731">Ensnared Souls</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinervaFeatherflight/pseuds/MinervaFeatherflight'>MinervaFeatherflight</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Animalistic, Ass Play, BDSM, Bad BDSM Etiquette, Ball Sucking, Blow Jobs, Body Part Kinks, Consent, Cowgirl Position, Cum In Ass, Cum Play, Cum in vagina, Dildos, Dom/sub Play, Explicit Consent, F/M, Face-Fucking, Fetish, Finger Sucking, First Time Blow Jobs, Food Kink, Forced Orgasm, French Kissing, Fucking, Light BDSM, Love Bites, Making Love, Mating Bites, Missionary Position, Multiple Orgasms, My First Smut, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Painful Sex, Painplay, Penis In Vagina Sex, Rimming, Roleplay, Rough Body Play, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Scent Kink, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Positions, Sex Toys, Sexual Roleplay, Skull Fucking, Smut, Spit As Lube, Spit Kink, Swearing, Sweat, Teacher-Student Relationship, Teacher/Student Roleplay, Teasing, Vaginal, Vaginal Sex, ass kissing, eating ass, primal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 14:14:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,486</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23171731</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinervaFeatherflight/pseuds/MinervaFeatherflight</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Byleth and Lysithea's 'first time' was planned out four months ago and tonight was the time they had planned, but both Lysithea and Byleth didn't want to lose it the boring way. What do they have in mind? Their nightly escapades grow riskier and rougher, more hardcore with each and every night. This couple will go through every, and I mean EVERY risque act in the book.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>My Unit | Byleth/Lysithea von Ordelia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Night One: Scattered Lilies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This fanfic depicts sexual acts, please turn away if you do not wish to read any of it. With that out of the way, this scene is best read when listening to the songs Smooth by Santana and Crush by Dave Matthews Band, it really sets the tone and mood :) This is also a short fic since this was initially a prompt as a test, I promise the next one will depict more and delve deeper if you want one.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Byleth paced back and forth, restlessly playing with his clothes and tapping furniture as he walked by. Today was the day him and Lysithea planned to finally have sex, four months in the making. Byleth was a bit nervous, but it was easily replaced with excitement. He was just about to go downstairs and get a drink when he bumped into Lysithea who pushed him back with a smirk and a lustful look in her eyes. "Woah," Byleth thought in his head, kind of turned on. "She's more intense than I thought she'd be. It's really hot."</p><p>"You staring at me Byleth? You like what you see?" Lysithea was a virgin just like Byleth, but unlike most of the others she knew, she wasn't going to lose her virginity the same boring way as everyone else. No, after all the pain she endured and the life she lived devoid of fun, she was going to get hers exactly the way she wanted it. "If you like what you see so badly, start undressing me for real and not just with your eyes. I want to feel your sins, your mad passion course through you and into me with every touch. Right now I'm yours and you're mine."</p><p>Byleth couldn't resist the temptation any more. The way Lysithea spoke to him made every nerve in his body leap at the chance to get what they both hungered for. No sanity, no reason, no worries… All that was left hanging in the air between the two of them was the rampant desire caught between the two as Byleth stared down at his love, breathing heavily. "If that's how you want it." Byleth replied, staring at the front of her dress.</p><p>Byleth pushed Lysithea on top of the bed covers and ripped straight through her dress, exposing her bare chest. Lysithea had definitely prepared, she wasn't wearing a bra. Byleth planted his right hand on top of Lysithea's exposed belly, she was breathing heavily and erratically, her desire had shot through the roof. Byleth had always liked having the situation under control, but this type of control over Lysithea, seeing her laid bare before him, at the mercy of his twisted desire amplified his lust further and he began feeling the back of his teeth with his tongue. </p><p>Without any warning he swooped down swiftly and latched his lips right onto her jugular vein and held them there firmly, basking in her taste. He then quickly released his lips' grip on her supple skin and kissed her sensually lower, near the side of her shoulder. He kept this up repeatedly progressing further down and to the left, dancing around Lysithea's right boob with a little bit of teeth action as Lysithea cried out and moaned on instinct, her pleasured screams boosted by multiple surges of tender stimulation. The room began to feel a lot warmer, and their bodies seemed to loosen more, heat rising off of their bodies. Byleth reached Lysithea's belly button when his animalistic instincts took over further until he couldn't take it anymore. He. Had. To. Have. Her.</p><p>"You're mine." He uttered, his lips trembling and teeth chattering. Byleth sucked in air rapidly through his teeth and abruptly closed his lips, sealing the now warm air away. He threw his robe back off of his shoulders and slipped his pants off. Then ripped his own underwear off of him and placed both his arms on the bed, pinning Lysithea between him. It wasn't like she was going to go anywhere though. In response to his aggressive action Lysithea arched her pelvis against his, then wrapped her arms around the midsection of his back and whispered in his ear slowly "Use me."</p><p>Byleth toppled onto Lysithea and breathed in with just enough force to make a low growling sound. Lysithea pressed her pelvis against his again and teased him further by stroking his shaft twice before he pushed her hand back onto the bed and kept it there.</p><p>"Don't you dare let go." Lysithea commanded.</p><p>Byleth's arms started trembling in their places from all of the excitement and arousal he felt. The air they breathed was full of their tense sexual action and it proved to be contagious. The more air they let out, the more freaky they seemed to get with each other.</p><p>Byleth thrusted his member deep into Lysithea's pulsating vagina and plunged as deep as he could, making her yelp in a mix of pleasure and pain. He kept thrusting at high speed, not giving her a chance to breathe as her eyes slowly rolled up, almost into her eye sockets. Their harmony of moaning out of pleasure grew more intense, more brittle and shaky as they both began to reach an almost intolerable amount of stimulation. Byleth didn't want it to end, so he rolled both him and Lysithea over and they caught their breath for a few seconds until Byleth spoke.</p><p>"Lysie, get on top, quick." Lysithea did as he asked and positioned herself on top and facing him with her arms grasped tightly and pulled closer to Byleth. She wrapped her wrists around to grab and hold on to him in return and began bouncing atop him, this time faster than Byleth intended. He moaned softly and closed his eyes briefly, concentrating on not cumming yet. He wanted just one more minute of this spiritual paradise before it would end. The symphony of pleased groaning and breathing elevated slightly more and with every bounce Lysithea made the air ripple sharply in response, turning more brisk and decisive. Byleth couldn't hold on any longer. Seemingly at both the winds and Lysithea's command he climaxed deep into Lysithea and pushed as far inside as he could go, holding the intense pressure, locking the two of them together. He could feel his semen dripping back down as the couple lay atop each other panting. Finally Byleth's legs stopped shivering in relief and he stared into Lysithea's bashful and blushing cheeks. Her eyes had an almost ethereal gleam to them, as if they were heightened in that last moment together.</p><p>"I love you so goddamn much Lysithea." Byleth said wantingly. "Indulging ourselves in this blissful sin was the best thing you could have offered us. You're just too tempting to let go of, but you need to wash up, both of us do."</p><p>Lysithea released her tight grip on Byleth's shoulders and they both got off of the bed, standing next to each other, Lysithea's back to the corner of the room. She was about to walk past Byleth and into the washroom when Byleth caught her shoulder and pinned her to the wall gently. Lysithea looked back up into Byleth's eyes and he rushed his head towards Lysithea on a tilted angle and they locked lips with their tongues dueling each other sloppily. Byleth's lips caught Lysithea's tongue and he smooched it gently before pulling back and stroking the side of her face.</p><p>"Sorry my love, but I can't seem to satisfy my urge to taste you." Byleth said, still drawing slightly shaky breaths, goosebumps shivering down his spine. The two of them locked eyes for a bit before Byleth gently spoke.</p><p> "Let me hold you in my arms, my sweet, sinful, sexy lady."</p><p>Lysithea jumped up into his warm embrace and the two proceeded to head into the washroom.</p><p>"I can't get you off of my mind." Lysithea spoke.</p><p>"You never left my mine." Byleth replied. "Let's do it on the floor tomorrow like the savage beings we are. I'm craving your body."</p><p>"Deal." Lysithea replied.</p><p>Want another installment or a continuation? Let me know!</p><p>Link to a Bysithea discord I run with many other AO3 Bysithea writers, artists and fans: https://discord.gg/8ZjK5zk</p><p>We're dedicated to our ship and we want to share our home and creativity with everyone here as well. With writers like myself, SuperbOwl, Kenji1104 and Hazeel and artists like dannex009, we offer a lot of conversation about the ship, the behind the scenes prompts, funny dialogue and even teasers to what is to come in our stories. Drop by and chat with us some time, just tell the others you discovered the server through me. (I'm kidding about that last part). &lt;3</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Night Two: Awakening</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Byleth was so enamored with Lysithea's body from yesterday that he couldn't get his mind off of her the next day during work. After work however, Byleth is given another task. To work Lysithea as well.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>For chapter two I'd suggest listening to Closer by Nine Inch Nails and Rebel Yell by Billy Idol for best the best experience. A couple people told me they liked listening to songs setting the mood in the first chapter and now I'm keeping it up.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Night Two: Awakening.</p><p>Byleth had been swamped with work today. The papers kept coming and coming, never showing any signs of letting up. It didn't help that he had been tempted by Lysithea yesterday with more sex, it just made the day go by longer. He had been daydreaming about her touch while going through most of his requests for aid, general documents and land business. Sometimes he wished he didn't have to do his Kingly duties. Byleth was just about to pack up when he began thinking about what Lysithea would be doing as she waited for him to return to his room. He fantasized more as he ascended the stairs and walked down the hallway to his room which was surprisingly empty. "No Lysithea" he thought to himself, slightly disappointed. Yesterday had awoken something in Byleth that he couldn't quite pin his finger on, but he knew he hungered for Lysithea. He craved her scent and nearly begged for her touch. Just then Lysithea walked up behind Byleth and spun him around to face her.</p><p>"Long day at work, huh?" Lysithea asked while staring into his weary eyes. Byleth glanced around at Lysithea's appearance and noted no particular changes to her outfit or hair. He didn't know what he preferred, a change in her clothing or her familiar look. He realized he had been staring at her for a few seconds without saying anything, and answered back "Yes, work was a bore today, I couldn't stop thinking of you." Lysithea stretched out her pointer finger and gently touched Byleth's top lip. She then slid her finger diagonally down and to the left, caressing his cheek bone and neck until she kept her hand steady on his shoulder, all while staring at his lips now, which were trembling in excitement.</p><p>"Hush now Byleth, you want me don't you? That's all you had to say. It so happens that I want you too. Just promise it won't be boring love you're gonna give me." Lysithea whispered seductively. "I'm talking the walls, the floor, the nightstand, the view overlooking the monastery, ravage me all you want, just don't stop and don't be boring. I wish to live eventfully, and judging by your expression today I'd wager you do too." Byleth had heard all he needed to hear to ensure his dick was hard as a diamond. On impulse he grabbed Lysithea just above the waist with both of his hands and pulled her up against his crotch, which had made him throb in his pants more that he had in his life before. The sexual tension in the air heightened their freaky mood as Lysithea began to rub his dick against her vagina through the clothes they had on and Byleth shut the door to his room, but didn't lock it. He then nibbled her ear a bit and forced her down to her knees, her eyes leveled with his dick. Lysithea hastily unbuttoned his pants and pulled them down and Byleth clambered out of them and tossed them in the bottom right corner of his room. Lysithea then took off his underwear and lightly closed her hand over his now fully expanded cock, stroking slowly. Byleth could feel her soft, warm hand lovingly stretching the skin of his cock back and forth which had become steadily increasing in speed ever since she started. Lysithea spread her legs out on the floor and gripped his dick tighter and as she did, she let out a giggle so cute Byleth almost lost control and fell into her.</p><p>"Watch it love, it would be unfortunate for you to collapse into me. If you can't handle me now, how am I supposed to feel you inside me later?" Lysithea said in response to Byleth's brief lapse of concentration.</p><p>Byleth had felt her edging slowly pick up along with her grip intensity. She could feel her calling him almost telepathically every time she tugged on him, making him hornier than he even thought he could be. His dick kept throbbing more and more in response and he felt his need to cum draw nearer. Knowing that he couldn't handle any more of her massaging, Byleth told Lysithea to open up her mouth and shoved his pulsating dick inside of it. Her warm, soothing tongue wrapped around him, covering his tip. A few seconds of sucking and edging him later, he let out a vaguely muffled moan and shot his load deep into her mouth three separate times. Lysithea could feel his creamy substance splash off of her teeth, uvula and back of her throat. It was hot, which made her eyes gleam and close slightly, but after she had licked her teeth, swallowed his semen and Byleth pulled his dick out of her mouth, Lysithea realized she hadn't even been fucked yet.</p><p>"Byleth, we didn't even get freaky yet. Where was the floor and wall sex?" Lysithea asked with an annoyed tone laced in her voice. "You haven't finished yet, right? Your night time work is me. Put me to work."</p><p>"You didn't think I was done, did you sweetie?" Byleth confidently replied. "I'm no one pump chump babe, we're going round two, three, all the way. I'm gonna use you until you break."</p><p>"You better, my love. I want you now, on the desk over there by the mirror." Lysithea spoke back. The couple hastily moved over to the desk, and Byleth propped Lysithea up against the mirror. Without any warning, thrust his dick into her tempting vagina and began pounding away. She screamed away out of pleasure but the loudest noise was the desk rocking back and forth, repeatedly slamming into the walls. With each thrust Byleth pushed further in than before, forcing Lysithea to widen out her legs as far as they could bend in response. She held them up with her arms and made sure she wouldn't fall off while they were going at it as fast as they could. After twenty minutes of crazed fucking, Byleth picked up Lysithea with his dick still inside her and placed her down on the cold, stone floor. The damp stone sent shivers down her spine but it was completely overpowered by the warmth of their body heat as Byleth got on top of her slamming away once more. The two locked lips every time Byleth pushed deep inside her as if they were teasing each other, just a second of kissing before he pulled back up. Lysithea eventually started moaning loudly non-stop, yelling out "I'm gonna cum Byleth" as he thrusted his dick inside her but only partially sliding back out before pushing up against her again and again. Lysithea grabbed on to Byleth and let out a long, shaky moan as she pushed up and rocked against him. He grabbed her ass in response and pushed her as far as he could for a few seconds as she squirted all over him, four times in total. She was left breathing heavily but before she could properly catch her breath Byleth began fucking her as fast as he could for a minute and a half until he came deep inside her throbbing vagina which was now unintentionally pushing against him more tightly.</p><p>"I'm not done yet Lysithea." Byleth told her now feeling more powerful than The Sword of the Creator. "Let's fuck up against the door. I want people to get a look into the real King and Queen's lives.</p><p>"I'm yours to use Byleth." Lysithea called back. The two fucked each other while Lysithea crawled her way over to the door and when they got there Byleth picked her up once again and put her back against the now locked door to keep it in place. I'm sure many of the staff wondered what was going on in the Royal Bedroom but none of them dared to check up on them as curious as they may have been. With each thrust Byleth made with his hard but now lighter feeling cock another moan escaped Lysithea's captivating lips and the door slammed against itself. They started to feel their sweat drip off of their steam-coated selves as they had reached the two hour mark. Byleth came a third time deep into Lysithea's now sore vagina and he finally stopped to catch his breath.</p><p>"Wow." Lysithea gazed in awe of him. "They didn't call you the Ashen Demon for nothing did they? I must have woken something inside of you yesterday. Your stamina outpaces my own. I'm going to have to remember that for next time." Byleth looked at her hungrily, eagerly lusting for more.</p><p>"Next time? I'm not done fucking you yet Lysithea." He replied. "I thought you said I could use you until you break."</p><p>"I'm at my limit Byleth. I'm very close to breaking and it's been two hours. Surely you're nearing your limit as well." Lysithea answered, still trying to level her breathing.</p><p>"I'm not stopping sweetie. Not until I see that face of yours after you break." Byleth said sounding demanding as he picked up her tired body and plopped her on the bed this time.</p><p>"Byleth wait, I'm sti-" Lysithea started before being interrupted by Byleth slamming down into her as hard and as fast as he could. He didn't let her inhale for air for even a second, and eventually she lost the power to resist his animal like instincts and she just lay there, letting him fuck her repeatedly. Seeing this tired and defeated look on her face gave Byleth even more energy as he kept thrusting deep inside her. He came two more times over the next hour and Lyisthea squirted three more separate times and only after Byleths fifth time cumming did he stop, finally quenching his almost unbearable lust for his wife.</p><p>"Thank you for satisfying me Lysithea." Byleth gratefully spoke to her. "Let's do this again tomorrow okay sweetie?" Lysithea could barely speak from being ravaged the last three hours, so she nodded and stayed where she was, as Byleth kissed the right side of her neck three times before getting up and putting on a spare robe he had.</p><p>"You should probably wash off after I do." Byleth suggested. He nodded and smiled at her as he unlocked the door and stepped outside.</p><p>"Uh... huh..." Lysithea faintly answered, still trying to regain her voice after screaming and moaning for three hours. Despite her wanting to wash off long after Byleth returned from washing up, she was so sore and tired she just fell into a deep sleep, still naked. One thought kept running through her mind just before she drifted off to sleep however. This thought plagued her mind and slightly worried her. "What have I awoken in my husband? I don't know if I can handle him if he's going to stay this hungry for the rest of our lives."</p><p>Ensnared Souls Chapter Two Fin.</p><p>Link to a Bysithea discord I run with many other AO3 Bysithea writers, artists and fans: https://discord.gg/8ZjK5zk</p><p>We're dedicated to our ship and we want to share our home and creativity with everyone here as well. With writers like myself, SuperbOwl, Kenji1104 and Hazeel and artists like dannex009, we offer a lot of conversation about the ship, the behind the scenes prompts, funny dialogue and even teasers to what is to come in our stories. Drop by and chat with us some time, just tell the others you discovered the server through me. (I'm kidding about that last part). &lt;3</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reading and keeping up to date with Ensnared Souls. This is going to be a night by night type of series where Byleth and Lysithea explore their sexual fantasies, one by one. The next chapter should be up within a week or so because I've got a couple other commitments at the moment. Stay safe all, don't let the virus find you. :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Night Three: Sweeter Than Sweets</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Oh, you thought this night wasn't going to top the second one in sheer raunchiness? You'd be dead wrong if you did. This night features Byleth and Lysithea but ...it's not at their usual meeting place?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>For now, I'll give you a choice of Like The Way I DO by Melissa Etheridge, Into The Night by Benny Mardonez and Could it be Magic by Barry Manillow. Thank you for making your reading experience that much more immersive.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Night Three: Sweeter Than Sweets </p><p>Lysithea couldn't stop thinking about the sex that her and Byleth had had last night, it was unlike anything else she had seen from it. "It," she murmured in her head, "it is the perfect descriptive word for what had happened, what transpired last night. His face and his movements were that of a demon almost." Lysithea packed up her toys in a bag, which she had intended to be for night four, and walked out of her chambers, looking for a place to store them where they wouldn't be seen by anyone else accidentally. Still lost terribly deep in thought, Lysithea decided to head down to the kitchen a little earlier than she had asked Byleth to meet her at, hoping to leave her bag underneath Byleth's bed but as she was placing her bag under his bed she noticed a card that read "Already there, meet me as soon as you can. - Byleth." Lysithea finished replacing the bed covers where they were originally laid and rushed down the stairs, eager to have more fun with Byleth. A few seconds later she burst through the doors of the kitchen and found Byleth waiting for her with a puzzled look stretched upon his face. "Where's the dinner you said we were having?" Byleth asked as her gaze met his. "You're my dinner and I'm yours." Lysithea started to undress herself. "I hope you're hungry." Byleth smiled gleefully at his appetising meal and started to take off his clothes as well, starting with his pants.</p><p>Once the clothes were all off, Byleth took Lysithea by her butt and carried her while sliding his steaming, throbbing cock into her wondrous feeling vagina. The two of them fucked and made out while Byleth carried her to the back of the kitchen where the chefs prepared the food. Lysithea was laid out on the chopping section of the counter while Byleth continued to thrust his pulsating cock as deep as he could take it into her. Lysithea noticed that Byleth started to get a bit twitchy as a grin appeared on his face but before she got a chance to comment on it Byleth turned his head to the bag of grained sugar and grasped it in his hands. "Stay still." Byleth told Lysithea as he poured some sugar onto her stomach. Lysithea almost giggled at how much the tiny sugar grains tickled her skin as they bounced around on her belly. "I want my dessert to taste lovely, and now that I've got some sugar on my plate here I'm going to go all in, no hands required."</p><p>Byleth placed his drooling mouth on top of Lysithea's belly and started rapidly making out with it, catching the sugar in his mouth as he repeatedly dove in and out sloppily, attacking a new part of her body every time while continuing to pipe her now creamy pussy. After Byleth was satisfied with his meal he blew hot air on Lysithea's shoulders and bit in a little. Lysithea flinched, but welcomed the bite. "You forgot to eat something Byleth." She responded through some giggling. Byleth looked down at his dick and pulled it out of Lysithea's wet vagina and immediately dropped down, spreading her vagina flaps wide open so he could start to bury his face and tongue deep inside of her. "Time for seconds." He replied while staring hungrily into his new food.</p><p>"Come to papa." Byleth sang as he lodged his tongue as far as he could into the inside of her clitoris and planted his sugary lips on the surface of her squirming vagina. Lysithea was so full of glee that Byleth had to keep her legs held down so she wouldn't fall off while he tore into her faster than Raphael does with his meat. There was something about the way Byleth vibrated his tongue inside of her that made Lysithea want to arch her back upwards and scream out to the heavens for all to hear but she had to stay quiet so people wouldn't know what they were doing in the preparation room. Instead, she did her best to keep to brief, staggering whimpers with the occasional unintentional "Haaanggh!" when she couldn't hold them back. The demand to arch her back further upwards grew to its peak when Byleth flapped his tongue from side to side, making her cum fast, trickling off of Byleth's tongue and into his mouth. Once Lysithea had stopped shivering from her ejaculation, she glanced at Byleth with thankful, wanting, lustful eyes. She caught her breath and Byleth stood back up to meet her but this time she caught him glancing at the confectioners icing on the top shelf. He grabbed hold of it, twisted the cap open, poured out some icing onto the tip of his dick and gestured to Lysithea to get down. "I know how you like your sweets Lysie so I thought I'd give you a treat. It may not be a lollipop but it sure as hell lasts longer than one. C'mon and get a taste of my tasty Fodlan treat.</p><p>Lysithea bent down and threw her head onto her sugary cake-pop immediately, swirling her tongue all up and around every inch of his dick and lapped her tongue at the sugar on the tip of his cock for the icing. After licking her lips she looked up at Byleth with a grateful expression and said "I love my treat, My Lord, thank you for thinking about me." That turned Byleth on more and made him want to bury his cock in her mouth so bad he forgot about holding back. "Keep your head straight." Byleth demanded. Lysithea stretched her lips over her teeth and kept her mouth open while Byleth began to harshly throat fuck her without any restraint. Lysithea's face became completely plastered with throat fuck spit as Byleth went to town with her head and Lysithea almost fond it too hard to swallow the icing sugar that was shaken off with each next thrust. The two carried on like that for five minutes until Byleth forced his cock as deep as he could fit it in Lysithea's throat and pumped his jizz straight down into her gut. The messy faced Queen of Fodlan wasn't sure how Byleth had stored up a whole shot glass full of cum in his cock in less than 24 hours but she was thankful for his salty surprise since she found it went well with her sugary treat counterpart. Byleth held his member in her mouth for a few seconds longer for the warmth and then finally released her head and hair from his grasp. Lysithea gasped for air and sputtered; she wasn't used to choking that much without being able to breathe at some point but Byleth held his dick buried deep inside her throat for two minutes. It was a new experience for her, but she really liked the idea of being dominated so heavily. "This is going to make tomorrow night sooo much more enjoyable for me." Lysithea thought to herself as she got back up off the ground and onto one of the preparing counters back facing up with her legs closed together for the added tightness, ready for round two.</p><p>"Just a second Lysie." Byleth said while reaching for a wooden spoon from the holder near the wall. He placed the spoon down next to Lysithea's left calf and grabbed the confectioners icing once more and looked back at Lysithea. "I loved looking at you sucking me off so much that I have to see you with this tube down your throat while I'm fucking you bareback." Lysithea obliged, took the confectioners icing tube and shoved it in her mouth, sucking it like a baby would a pacifier, occasionally holding it and pushing it further to test her gag reflex rate while Byleth started burying his dick into her firm vagina once again, attacking it from behind while laying on top of her, thrusting inwards with his hips. They went at it for a good twenty minutes, Byleth resisting the urge to let loose in her so he could continue to keep fucking her but he also took the time to smack her ass cheeks with the wooden spoon. With every smack Lysithea would instinctively respond by yelping a few different phrased sounds but she actually liked the feeling of being spanked, it made her feel like she really deserved her fucking, which she thought would have to have more time to shine for the next night. A few minutes later Byleth set down the spoon and focussed on Lysithea's cute little cherry coloured ass and felt the unbearable urge to cum. On impulse Byleth ripped his dick out from her vagina and wedged it in her asshole instead which made Lysithea scream out "WAIT, THAT HURTS!"; sadly it was too late as Byleth continued to ram his rock solid boner in and out of her asshole while gritting his teeth together. A minute passed before Byleth finally let go and yelled "FUCK YEEEEAAAH!!". He squeezed down on the confectioners icing tube so it shot into her throat at the same time he blew his second load into her now glossy looking asshole. Lysithea let out a sigh and heaved in air to finally gain her breathing back. She continued to lay there while Byleth got up and took the tube away from her mouth. He held up her chin, which was dripping with sweat, sugar, icing and spit and sucked in the fluids around her lips before french kissing her and lightly biting into her tongue. The two of them stared into each other for a few moments afterwards until Lysithea spoke. "Can you carry me back up to our bedroom My Love? I'm very sore from the last few minutes of ass ramming I didn't expect." Byleth responded with a proud smile on his face."Of course My Dearest, I'll always be there for you."</p><p>Link to a Bysithea discord I run with many other AO3 Bysithea writers, artists and fans: https://discord.gg/8ZjK5zk</p><p>We're dedicated to our ship and we want to share our home and creativity with everyone here as well. With writers like myself, SuperbOwl, Kenji1104 and Hazeel and artists like dannex009, we offer a lot of conversation about the ship, the behind the scenes prompts, funny dialogue and even teasers to what is to come in our stories. Drop by and chat with us some time, just tell the others you discovered the server through me. (I'm kidding about that last part). &lt;3</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading this installment of Ensnared Souls! I'm not sure when the next one will be out but I definitely need to update my other two chapter projects first though, stay tuned, and if you want more cute Bysithea moments, if you haven't already, check out my 'Our Path' series, it consists of three separate (used to be) one offs that kind of string together called 'A Night To Remember', 'The Wounds We Bear, Together', and 'The Sweetest Slice'! :) Thank you for helping my works grow to a larger audience!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Night Four: Academy of Erotica</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This long awaited and promised fourth night involves Byleth and Lysithea letting out some of their long withstanding desires they might have shared back in Garreg Mach Academy by going full out in their Student/Teacher fantasy, and then some. Music recommendations are "The Edge of Seventeen" - Stevie Nicks and "Hot for Teacher" - Van Halen this time around. By the way, here is a link to a Byleth x Lysithea discord I and three other popular Bysithea AO3 writers run with over 100 people that share the same passion for the ship we all do. There has never been one fight, and we have so many fun events that I mainly run, including writing contests, gaming nights and various fun discord events for prizes. Here you go, let us know I sent you :<br/>;). https://discord.gg/UCvutvd</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Night Four:<br/>
Academy of Erotica.</p><p>Lysithea couldn't believe that the last night had been so adventurous. The first time they had had sex she was hungering to break her virginity, shattering it completely but she had never imagined her craze for erotic sex would take her as far as what had happened yesterday. Sucking off the sugar and letting it fall down her face was the icing on the very, very sweet cake. As much as she was in shock of those wild events though, she couldn't help but feel even more salacious for the sex they were having tonight. Lysithea already knew where Byleth was going to take her tonight, the place where her interest in him started, the homeroom of the Golden Deer.</p><p>Five minutes had past and she finally showed herself in the classroom for Byleth to see. She wore her school outfit which was a bit too tight and small and her hair was more frazzled and feral seeming than usual. Byleth grinned maniacally when he noticed Lysithea's top was practically gripping her breasts and by extension, made them more defined on her outward appearance. Byleth's primal, sex crazed instincts went wild as he walked closer to his student, flaring up almost uncontrollably. He had memorized the scent of her skin as she grew horny which was somewhat akin to a violent lion in heat. He could tell she wasn't wearing any panties either because there were streaking wet marks rolling down her legs and showing through her outfit. Byleth pounced on her and started smearing his lips and tongue all over her face and neck before flipping her around and dry-humping her, knocking them both to the ground. Mid humping her he finally noticed she was wearing her hair like she had back in the academy days. This made Byleth freak out more, sticking his face into the back of her head, sniffing her hair. "You know, this whole roleplay thing is exciting but I really want to ramp it up sweetie." Byleth whispered into his student's ear, jaw shaking and teeth chattering.</p><p>Byleth yanked down her trousers and exposed her bare self which was throbbing and pulsating at a rapid pace, making Lysithea squeal while trying to catch her breath. This was the most excited Lysithea had ever been because this was ultimately what she had wanted since the events after their meeting at the Goddess Tower that he had secretly planned.</p><p>Without any sort of hesitation, Byleth plunged his cock deep into Lysithea, making her inhale sharply while also squealing in glee. The two embraced each other as Byleth clambered on top of her and humped her almost primally, similar to how a bear would lay atop someone. "You really were my best student, you know." Byleth spole slyly. "You were a good teacher's pet, and as such I have now decided to treat you to my private lessons." Lysithea moaned in response, her mouth beginning to salivate. "Well this lesson is full of privates alright, and I'm definitely feeling quite pleased by them right now. Why don't you ramp things up, my teacher."</p><p>Byleth picked up Lysithea while still pumping her full of her favourite treat and moved her on top of Lorenz's desk. "I may not be a noble, but I've got a raging obligation to fuck you right here and now!" Byleth rammed deeper than he did before, causing Lysithea to convulse almost violently. Her whole body felt like it was being possessed with her not being able to move at all, shackled and at the mercy of her own enjoyment. A few minutes of shaky, shallow breathing and passionate moans flew by and Byleth decided to reward his number one student with the sweet taste of cum. After splurging his first load into his beloved teacher's pet, he quickly detached himself from her vagina and sat atop her, pinning her to the desk with his dick, still coated in glazy cum, parked right in front of her face. Lysithea lifted her neck and bobbed up and down on his dick with her soft, warm saliva glands, wrapping her tongue all around his shaft, grabbing up all of that dripping nectar of the gods until there was not a drop left. "Hold still love, I've got the perfect tool for you, just remember this is your project: to take as much of this modified school toy as you can." Byleth disappeared for a moment, leaving Lysithea gasping for air with her own drool slathered on her chest and her lover's semen dripping out of her vagina and down her butt crack, and when he returned, he came back carrying a sharpened meter stick with a 15 inch massive rubber rectangular eraser shoved atop and down the pointy end. "Open wide, babe." Byleth called out to her in a sinister sounding tone, his eyes gleaming with curiousity and mischief. Lysithea spread her sensitive flaps open as wide as she could and braced for impact, however it felt like she almost couldn't spread herself wide enough at first. The first initial push went 7 inches deep, which made her yell out, but after another 40 thrusts she was in heaven taking 10 inches. Her pain tolerance was a ton stronger than she had thought, but ever since her two crests were removed, her fragility had faded slowly over time with it. Byleth's grin grew wider each time she took more until she had to conk out at 12.5". Then after a few minutes of relentless, savage pounding Lysithea creamed so hard and violently that she was nearly in pain for a minute, squirting all over the eraser, some even shooting out and on top Byleths pelvis. The professor yanked out his makeshift one meter dildo out of his star student and made her deepthroat it as a reward for her cute facial expressions and obedience while taking it. The eraser was softened considerably and it started to resemble ice cream as she was sucking on it, turning her on even more. She couldn't get enough of her own sweet taste so she leapt up and licked all over Byleths pelvis, cleaning up the rest before Byleth nudged her gently to the ground and squatted atop her face.</p><p>"Classmates usually call the teacher's favourite student an ass kisser, you know. I want to see how good you are at it." Byleth explained. Following his wishes, she let his balls rest on her chin as she licked all around his Sheriff's star and even cleaned up inside of it for a good few minutes, causing him to nearly collapse on top of her from lack of balance by being pleasured so much. Lysithea then popped both of his balls into her mouth, juggling them around until he heated up so much, she knew the tasty snack from it would be hot and ready for her. Her teacher's rock hard cock started to shake so uncontrollably that it began to violently slam into his own chest multiple times. It came to the point that with all his best efforts not to blow his load and let the moment last longer, he had the best release of his life so far as his jizz shot directly up and came back down in an arch of around 60°, splashing onto the floor, just as hot as Lysithea expected to be. "Clean it up like the good student you are." Byleth commanded. Lysithea rolled around in it, covering herself in his love liquids and whatever was still left on the floor afterwards, she licked clean like a cat, exposing her cute little asshole for Byleth, who gave into his urge and slammed deep into with his already sore member. It was only around ten thrusts until he came once more, due to already having cummed less than a moment before.</p><p>After he pulled on his underwear and trousers again, he smacked and groped his wife's ass and whispered in her ear "Looks like we'll have to have more private lessons in the future, my little cum slut." He pushed her back down to the floor, where she rolled around and moaned some more and walked out of the room, but not before saying one last thing. "Don't bother putting your clothes on before walking back up to our bedroom, you look better like that, babe."</p><p>Fin.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I know it's been a very long time since I've properly updated any of my stories but I'm back from my hiatus to write more for all of you. I'm co-running 2021s Bysithea Week as well, so here's the account where you can participate and help us grow. We're already verified for the week of Lysithea's birthday as well, here you are: https://twitter.com/BysitheaWeek</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>As written at the end of the scene, if you wish to see more of this, as it's my first smut type fan-fiction, please, feel free to comment below on how I did or what you liked. You people mean a lot to me right now so thank you for reading. &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>